


【授權翻譯】U-Haul: Moving Made Gayer

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Translation, cisflip, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 原文是LavenderProse發在Tumblr上的小短文。兩個女生一起睡覺的小故事。http://lavenderprose.tumblr.com/post/176462305969/hello-i-was-wondering-if-you-have-anymore-cisflip





	【授權翻譯】U-Haul: Moving Made Gayer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [U-Haul: Moving Made Gayer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402363) by LavenderProse. 



> 哈囉大家好！這裡是時不時作翻譯的松蘿！  
> 在翻UC的時候順手刷個湯就瞄到正中我心的性轉小故事，一沒忍住就在24小時內要到授權並且把翻譯生出來了XD  
> 沒有Beta只有Google有點寂寞，發現翻譯有問題請不吝告知，感謝！
> 
> 2018/8/1：作者說她有可能還會繼續寫，如果之後有新的內容我會再補上翻譯！

要是身處一個不同的世界、一個不同的時間，勝生百合大概會對這個站在她臥室門前，想跟她一起睡的薇多莉亞‧尼基弗洛娃產生非常不同的反應。薇多莉亞是現年二十七歲、在位時間超過五年的花滑之王，身上穿的是設計師款的襯衣和絲質小褲，但她同時也踩著一雙，百合蠻確定在網路上花個幾百塊就買得到的貴賓狗拖鞋。她的妝已經卸下，臉上不再稜角分明，誘人之處也失了少許，但她縈繞著香草的氣息，而唇上覆著的那抹光澤想必是擦了護唇膏。她是個成熟女人，氣質優雅精緻，但她站在那兒，手裡抱著枕頭、腳邊跟著一隻馬卡欽的模樣，卻有些孩子氣。

勝生百合可能會拒絕她，因為她太嚇人了。她代表了百合想要成為、卻可能永遠無法企及的一切。

但百合同時也是一個愛女人的女人，她愛著薇多莉亞——已經用了半輩子來愛她——，而薇多莉亞，在她的魅力、唇膏跟高挑身段底下，有著某種有點破碎的感覺，而且那種破碎感需要的關懷和寬慰，似乎只能從另一個女人身上得到，即便對方只是個朋友。或許需要的就是朋友。

所以她上下打量薇多莉亞一會，從她鬢邊編起的法式小辮，看向那雙貴賓狗拖鞋上的眼珠，接著打開她臥室的門。

「好吧，」她悄聲說，向後退步讓薇多莉亞進來。她還是對這情況有點緊張，某種程度上也有點害怕薇多莉亞。但她心裡有一股只能用 **幸福** 來形容的滿足感，她也足夠了解自己，知道她想要薇多莉亞與她親近。「這裡不是很寬敞，但是——」

「沒關係！」薇多莉亞雀躍得近乎反常，鬼祟地溜過百合身邊，好像害怕百合會改變心意，在她面前將門摔上。她進房之後，將枕頭落在地上，雙腿屈起、整個人噗通一聲坐下，動作一氣呵成。她環視周圍不久前才變得空白的牆面。這房裡沒了那些現在住在百合床底的海報之後，感覺變得更大，同時又更小了。

「你不用睡在地上，」百合說，要是百合的媽媽以為她讓客人睡地板，會親自將女兒扔進日本海。「我去給你拿床墊，或者你可以睡我床上——」

「好的，」薇多莉亞的同意給得有點太過輕易了，接著便拿起她的枕頭放到床上。

「好，」百合說，對自己點點頭。「那就好，那我——」她正走向房門，卻只能移不開眼地摸索門把，因為薇多莉亞起身了，用跟她落座時差不多的姿態一口氣將四肢伸展開來。百合的手指只擦過門框，什麼也沒摸到。

「你要去哪？」薇多莉亞問，在百合的床沿坐下。她的腿好長啊。她翹起腳，疊在上頭那條腿的腳趾都還幾乎能碰著硬木地板。這姿態之優雅讓百合想整個人爆炸。

「去拿床墊，」百合說，徒勞地往地板比劃。

「給我的？」

「給 **我** 的，」百合說，還在摸索著門把。那玩意都已經在同一個地方待了二十三年，卻顯然一朝移了位子，讓百合找不到了。「所以我能睡——睡在——」她的舌頭打了結，同時她眼見薇多莉亞躺上她的床，雙腳蜷在大腿後頭。她把枕頭放好，往百合通常當作床尾的方向躺下。「底——地——地板上。」

「為什麼？」薇多莉亞問。「我們可以一起睡你的床啊，對吧？我不想把你趕出去呢。」她伸出手，而百合不知怎地，連自己也不知道為什麼，就從門邊走開，將手遞給薇多莉亞。她的手指又長又細，手勁強韌，握緊了百合的掌心，將她往下拽向床沿，讓她坐在薇多莉亞臀邊。薇多莉亞‧尼基弗洛娃人就在她床上，聞起來有香草和名牌香水的味道，而百合穿的是一件她從披集那兒偷來的T恤，還有一條國中時別人送她的皮卡丘睡褲，裡頭是一條穿了很多年的黑色棉質內褲。還有她已經三天沒洗頭了。

這可完全不是她幻想中會有的發展。

而且這裡還有隻狗。百合是不太確定這狗是該怎麼出現。她在幻想中老覺得會有隻狗的，但大概不是像現在這樣盯著她們看。

「你確定嗎？」百合問，覺得既受寵若驚又貪得無厭。「我不希望你覺得不舒服——」

「為什麼我會覺得不舒服呀？」薇多莉亞似乎是真的不明白百合的擔憂，百合覺得這大概是因為語言隔閡，或文化衝擊之類的原因，但即便她意識到了，也不知道該怎麼解釋說，除非情況特殊，不然通常兩個才剛認識的人不會就這樣一起擠在一張小床上的。

當然，倒不是說百合就沒幻想過那些特殊情況了。

 

**奧運排程出了問題，所以薇多莉亞.尼基弗洛娃和我得在奧運村睡一張床了。唉呀呀！薇多莉亞.尼基弗洛娃只帶了一套內衣耶。之後薇多莉亞.尼基弗洛娃幫我編辮子然後我吃她下面。**

**薇多莉亞.尼基弗洛娃和我不知為何反正不重要地受困山間小屋了，裡面只有一張床，我們得要擠在一起取暖才行！之後薇多莉亞.尼基弗洛娃幫我編辮子然後我吃她下面。**

**薇多莉亞.尼基弗洛娃和我一起搭上一輛老式臥鋪車，要從俄羅斯一端去到另閉嘴啦披集這是幻想好嗎然後我們得一起睡一張那種又是座位又是床的玩意，然後等我們到了海參崴，薇多莉亞.尼基弗洛娃就要我跟她一起私奔。還有薇多莉亞.尼基弗洛娃幫我編辮子然後我吃她下面。**

 

「因為你習慣一個人睡吧？」百合試探地問，話從口出的那瞬間就知道自己完了。就這樣假設薇多莉亞習慣一個人睡（不用說即便她真的是一個人睡好了，她大概也不想要有人提醒她吧）實在是太他媽不會讀空氣了，百合有那麼一瞬間還覺得她乾脆當場暴斃吧，法醫就會在她的死亡證明書上寫說死因是 **把腳塞進嘴巴裡面窒息而死** 。

 

不過，薇多莉亞只是嬌滴滴地用鼻子哼氣，下巴往旁邊的手上一靠，噘著嘴說，「才不是呢。馬卡欽每天晚上都跟我睡啊。」

聽到主人的呼喚，馬卡欽跳上床，蜷在薇多莉亞膝蓋後頭，大到塞不下，整條尾巴跟一隻腳就橫跨在薇多莉亞的肚子上。床鋪令人心驚膽跳地嘰嘎作響。這床的年紀跟百合一樣大，還從來沒想過它有朝一日得承受這種重量。

 

「噢，當然了，」百合應道，感覺像是隔了遠遠地聽到自己這麼說。 **為什麼我就不能當你呢，** 她忙著在腦袋裡面盤問馬卡欽，邊看著他的鼻子鑽到薇多莉亞衣服底下，腦袋枕到她肚臍上。

接著薇多莉亞伸手，手指繞起一綹百合的頭髮，百合便除了腦袋深處模糊無形的尖叫之外再也不作它想。

「我可以幫你編辮子嗎？」

不知怎地，百合硬是憑著堅苦卓絕的意志力忍下了尖叫。她反而站起身，深深鞠躬，大致上是因為她在逐漸攀升的恐慌中已經放棄對肢體行為的控制，一方面也是因為她覺得她是該感謝個什麼，什麼都好，感謝今天晚上發生在她身上的一切。

 

「當然好了！」她說，嗓門太大了。「我去拿梳子！」

在浴室裡，她蹲在洗手檯旁邊朝著雙膝放聲尖叫。

 

薇多莉亞把百合的頭髮梳高編成兩條緊繃的辮子，分別垂在髮絲兩側、落到兩邊肩上，接著一手攢著枕頭、一手抱馬卡欽，沉沉睡去。她們沒怎麼交談，因為編辮子這差事顯然得要非常專心才能完成，但薇多莉亞告訴百合她很高興又能給別人綁頭髮，因為她唯一一個留長頭髮的朋友最近剪短了，她自己的頭髮又短到沒辦法真的編成讓她滿意的辮子。她還緩慢又小心地，在綁起第二條辮子的時候，承認說她認識的女孩子不多。

 

「其他女孩子都太年輕了，」薇多莉亞告訴她，嘴裡叼著粉紅色的髮帶。「不然就是退役、結婚、成家去了。我已經很久沒交過女朋友了。」

百合不知道薇多莉亞這會用的女朋友是哪種意思。她也不覺得這定義有多重要。

重要的是，她要睡著的時候，薇多莉亞在床的另一端動了一下，碰了碰百合的腿。

「百合？」維多利亞悄聲說。

「嗯？」百合問，假裝意識迷迷糊糊，但其實整個人都清醒得要命。

「我們可以——你想——」她的手握緊百合的腳踝。「我們可以抱著睡嗎？」

百合坐起身看向薇多莉亞，她又看起來像個孩子似的，坐在百合小時候睡的、被單圖案是花朵的床上，手裡抱著她的狗和枕頭，雙眼圓睜著像是想要攫取這昏暗房間裡所有的光線。有那麼一會，她不是蟬連五屆世界冠軍的薇多莉亞.尼基弗洛娃，或甚至不是百合多年來的暗戀對象薇多莉亞.尼基弗洛娃。她是個需要愛跟關懷的女人，而這份需要只能由另一個女人來滿足。

 

「好啊，」百合說，拍拍她身旁的床墊。「我們可以抱著睡。」

這樣睡就很擠了，百合堪勘懸在床墊邊緣，薇多莉亞得緊貼著牆。床上分到最多空間的大概是馬卡欽，就攤平了肚皮不肯動彈。

「他被我寵壞啦，」薇多莉亞輕笑，拍拍他肚子上的捲毛。「我們家的床很大。」

**你想要有人跟你一起睡那張床嗎，** 百合沒有開口。

 

隔天早上，百合告訴披集她跟薇多莉亞.尼基弗洛娃一起過夜，披集甚至連看在她面子上裝出驚訝的樣子都不肯。

「我是說，不是睡了的那種睡，」百合很快地說，毫無必要地解釋，因為她覺得披集可能聽到她的話就驚呆了。

「喔，」他說，現在聽起來竟然還 **失望** 了。「嘛，我想我也不覺得會那麼快就睡到啦。」

「 **那麼快** ？」百合質問。「你說 **那麼快** 是什麼意思。」

「百合，」披集嘆氣，百合看他把頭靠在手上。「我是很愛你的。但我很清楚你這個人。」

「你是在說我很 **隨便** 嗎？」

「沒有，你會以為我這麼說還真是很傷我感情欸。」披集朝她皺眉，深感背叛。「我只是擔心你罷了，我知道你對她的感覺，我擔心的是——那份感情可能會讓你作出什麼事情。」

百合想著否認，但披集是在她人格成形的那五年裡認識她的。

「我不是說那會是壞事，」披集安撫她，擺擺手。「我不是那意思，我向你保證。我覺得會很好。而且薇多莉亞.尼基弗洛娃可能會需要一個像你那樣愛她的人。但我不認識她，我也不知道她會怎麼對待你的心。」

「我會小心的，」百合說，完全不確定這是不是她能持守的承諾——或者，事實上，是不是一個已經打破的承諾。

披集皺起臉，好像他還有很多想說的，但最後他只說了一句，「好吧。」

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 有tumblr帳號的話記得給原作按個讚唷。  
> 而且作者的湯上有好多性轉Victuri的小片段，超級美味！


End file.
